It Only Takes A Moment
by psion53
Summary: She loved him, when he was no one, he asked her to marry him but he married someoen else., and left her behind.


**_Okay so my one choice can change your life, has been taking me to some dark places, its been as hard to write some of it, as I'm sure it has for some of you to read it. Then I had this idea, and it kind of wrote itself, as of now its a one shot, who knows there may be more in the future. I probably won't update the other story today, since I am posting this. The wrestler is left nameless for a reason. I do hope you are going to enjoy this little offering._**

* * *

 **It only takes a moment.**

He was pacing back and forward to and fro, his shear size dominating the room as much as his emotion did his hands went to his blond hair pulling on it. "What do you want me to tell you Krystal, yes its true, I married her, hell I've been living with her for months, don't tell me your that naive for god sakes we've been all over social media."

"You lied to me." She said at last, her voice broken and harsh from her tears, tears that still cascaded down her cheeks. "You said it was all hype for the fans, I trusted you, you told me nothing was going on, you wanted us hidden, to keep us out of all the madness, let us live a normal life outside the spotlight, and all the time you were cheating on me."

Her eyes followed him, as he still paced like a caged lion. She could feel the restless energy, spilling from him. Her eyes stole to the door of the bedroom, praying it stayed shut.

"Yes I lied." He started speaking again, had she missed anything he'd said. "Why would I want you, when I can have her, when I do have her, look at yourself, trailer trash, no prospects no hope, no wonder you latched onto me, tried to trap me, well it didn't work."

She wanted to hit him, in that moment she wanted to slap the words from his mouth, even though, she knew it would give him a reason to hit her back. Even though she had been with him for so long, put up with all the stunts he had pulled, she had always provided for herself. Yes, he bought her presents, gifts, however she was the one who put a roof over their heads, she was the one who paid the bills, what she had, she had earned.

"Does she know, does you wife know about me, about us?" She had to know if this other woman understood, and had done this anyway.

He stopped pacing and stood looking at her, his laugh when it came was harsh almost bitter. "Why would I tell her about my dirty little secret?" He began to pace again. "She doesn't need to know about you." There was a sneer on his lips, and ironically she was taken back to how she had met him, years ago, before he was famous, before he was well known, when he wrestled in high school gyms, and out of the way places, when fifty people was a good crowd to see him perform.

She had gone with a friend that first time, and he had noticed her, thinking she was there to hook up; he had been shocked when she declined a visit to his place, and politely told him good night at the end of the evening. It had been six months of chasing on his part, till she finally went on a date with him. By the time they did finally have sex, they were both hooked on the other, and they started dating. She gradually became aware that there were other women, but he told her, it was all part and parcel of who he was in that ring, the women just another facet of his character, and he always came home to her. She worked hard, she was smart, and she soon had her own business, not that he ever asked how she made money, she could have been turning tricks on the street corners, for all he knew, about that side of things. He treated her well enough though, when he was home, keeping her out of the spotlight, and all the craziness that would have come with being know as his girlfriend, he told her she was his safe place, his haven in the storm. When he hit the big time, he had bought her a ring, and pizza, then he had got down on one knee, like some cheesy film, and asked her to marry him. The ring was still there on her finger, weighing it down, telling of broken promises and lies about love. She thought he would tell the world about her then, but no, she still stayed hidden in the shadows. Just till he built up this new fan base he told her, just a little more time. Once he was established, he would tell the world about her everyone would know she was his one true love. Then this new woman started working for the company. The princess, he called her when he talked about her, thinking she was better than everyone else. It wasn't too long thought till the rumours began, of them dating. He laughed it off, saying it was for the fans, they wanted it. Had she believed him, because she wanted to she wondered, or because she really thought he wouldn't do that to her, or maybe because she didn't want to face the truth. He didn't come home very often anymore, claiming work and life on the road was keeping him busy.

Then finally he couldn't hide it from her anymore, people were talking about it, he had made the other woman his wife. So here he was, pacing around their, her dingy little two bed roomed apartment, knowing his lies had finally caught up with him, how many had there been, over the time they had been together, she wondered.

"It's over, we're though, I'm done." She looked at him, as he stood there looking down at her. "We had a good run, but I've moved on, and you need to do the same, my days of looking after you, are over."

Looking after her, she almost laughed at that, since when had he ever, looked after her?

"Maybe I should tell your wife just who and what you are." She sneered at him. "Put a few words out there on social media, a few pictures. let all your fans know what sort of person you are."

He moved like a striking snake, his hand wrapped around her throat, and he lifted and slammed her against the wall, in almost one fluid movement, his eyes wild and dangerous. She whimpered in pain, as a hook dug into her back, and she knew he had drawn blood, maybe worse. He ignored the sounds of her pain, or maybe he enjoyed it, she didn't know. "Try it Krystal." He sneered her name, and I'll end you, there's plenty of places they'll never find a body."

He let her go, and she fell to the floor, feeling the blood soaking into her shirt. He pulled out his wallet, and threw some bills at her. "Last handout babe, from here on out you're on your own, and Krystal, keep your mouth shut about me, we never happened, no one knows about you, no one cares." That was it, he turned, and without a backward glance, walked out of her life.

"Mommy." A small scared voice, had her trying to get to her feet, and go to her daughter. "Daddy?" The little girl looked around for her Father, but he was gone.

"It's okay baby." She dragged her pain wracked body to her child, his child, their child, his precious little angel, that he had left without even checking on, that he would the little blond haired angel, just walking out her, hurt Krystal even more than his lies, slamming her into the wall, and leaving her had.

Wrapping her arms around her little two year old, she lifted her with difficulty, and carried her back to bed. He had decorated this room, bought the furniture painted it; he said he had fallen in love all over again, when she was born. Love fades, love dies, she thought, love is poisoned by lies and deceit, but my love for my daughter will never die, I'll do my best for her, and if that means going back to my old life my life, before her Father before everything went wrong, then I'll do that too.

Kissing the messy blond hair; so like her Fathers, she laid the little girl down in her bed, smiling at her. "Its okay baby it was just a bad dream, Daddy's not here and he would never hurt us, he's out there somewhere." Her voice trailed off, how was she going to tell her daughter, her Daddy was never coming home again?

Walking away from the rundown apartment block, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt bad, he knew Krystal didn't deserve this, but from the moment he saw his wife, he knew, he knew he had to have her, she was better than he deserved, but hey he wasn't going to complain when she said yes to him. They got on well, and she was great in the sack, and so the lies to Krystal started. One lie compounding another; till his whole life was built on them. He bought a nice town house, nothing ostentatious, that wasn't his style, and he filled it with nice items, not much to be sure, he didn't need much, a couch, a TV, and a bed. The she started coming over, and slowly his house became a home, once they'd been dating for a while, she moved in, and he moved on, from Krystal, and Debbie his little angel, his princess wouldn't understand, and he couldn't lose her. Jumping into his car, he drove back to his perfect house, and his perfect life, to wait perfect wife, and he left his old life behind.

Sitting in front of the TV, he kept glancing at his watch, she was late, maybe traffic was bad, maybe she stayed to talk to someone and lost track of time? He got up, checking the pizza that had been delivered moments before, which he had put in the oven to keep warm; she wouldn't feel like cooking when she got back. Time seemed to drag, and he fixed himself a drink, sipping on it as he waited for his wife to get home. One drink turned to two, and still there was no sign of her, he tried her cell, but it went to voice mail, she must have turned it off while she was driving. The pizza dried out in the oven, and that second drink, turned into a third, as minutes turned into hours.

The knock on the door, roused him from a half doze, and he wondered if she had forgotten her keys.

"Princess." He flung the door wide open, ready to tell her how worried he had been, and to welcome her home.

It wasn't her, two cops stood there, one young and unsure,e the other old, with eyes that had seen too much suffering.

"What is it, what's happened?" Fear coiled in his gut, this couldn't be good, had she been hurt in some way, is that why her phone kept going to voice mail?

"Sir, I'm sorry to have to inform you there was an accident earlier this evening, a drunk driver ran a light, he ploughed into your wife's car, she was badly hurt, by the time they were able to get her out, it was too late, the blood loss was too severe, I'm afraid she died at the scene."

"Noooo." Was that his voice, it sounded more like a wolf howling, than the sound of someone human.

The young cop looked as if he wished there was something he could say. The older one knew, there weren't any words that could make this better. "We'll need you to come down and identify the body sir, I'm sorry, but its procedure." He looked at the seemingly broken man in front of him. "We can drive you there now, if you're ready?"

He nodded, he felt numb; grabbing his jacket, he locked up the house and followed then to their car. When they got to the morgue, he didn't want to do it, he didn't want to look at her all broken and lifeless, but he knew he had to. They had cleaned her up he guessed, her hair was stained in places with red, but her face was clean, she looked somehow peaceful, as if she were only sleeping, and he wondered if he kissed her, like the handsome prince in a fairy tale, if she would open her eyes, and smile at him. "That's her." The technician covered her face with the sheet again, and the cops escorted him away, and took him home.

He spent the next two days, at the bottom of a bottle, well actually several bottles. There was so much that needed to be done, but he couldn't face any of it, reality right now was too much to deal with. Finally, his friends and co-workers turned up, and helped him as much as they could. He struggled through the long lonely nights, and the cold empty days, her family came, they hugged him, told him how much she had loved him, and hoped to build a life and a family with him. All the time though, no matter what anyone said, what anyone did, he felt numb inside.

All too soon, it was time to say that last goodbye to his princess. He stood at the graveside with them all, her large family, his family were few, but they came as well, their friends, who had tears in their eyes, and offered him well meant condolences. Everyone was there, and still he felt nothing.

He hit the bottle again when he was alone, and he hit it hard, wanting to wash away the pain with the burn of the neat spirits. Finally when he ran out of booze, he fell into a fitful slumber, and dreamed of a little girl, with his blond hair, and an angels smile.

When he woke, hung over and with blood shot eyes, everything suddenly seemed so clear, Krystal would be waiting for him, she and Debbie could wash away his pain, and make him whole again, he knew they could.

Several cups of coffee and a hot shower later, he drove to her apartment. His keys wouldn't work in the locks, she must have changed them. He banged on the door, but there was no answer.

"Kris, Krystal, its me let me in." He yelled, knowing she would be there, where else would she go, she had Debbie to look after. "I know I messed up, and I'm sorry, please let me in." He knew she would forgive him, she always did, she loved him.

"They're gone; she packed up and moved out two weeks ago." It was one of the neighbours, an older guy with a sixty a day cough, and lung cancer because of it. "Didn't say where they were headed, no forwarding address for the mail or anything, she left some stuff with me, for people to pick up, but that's it." He looked him up and down, before walking away, by his silence saying he was holding nothing for him.

He stood there in shock, gone how could she be gone? She was always there, no matter what he did, no matter what he said, she had always been there for him, and no,w just like that, she was gone they were gone. He sank to his knee,s and suddenly all the unshed tears all poured out of him. It only takes a moment and everything can change.

A moment to fall in love, a moment to break a heart, a moment to lose it all.

* * *

 _ **So what did you think please take a moment and leave me a review, who do you think the wrestler is? I's love to know if you get it right.**_


End file.
